villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kuroko Koumori
Kuroko Koumori (in Japanese: 紅守黒湖) is the main protagonist of the manga Murcielago. Formerly a serial killer, Kuroko becomes an assassin who's given the task of eliminating targets that contribute to the high levels of crime in the city. She is to be voiced by Romi Park. Personality Although blessed with voluptuous body and great visual appeals, those physical merits disappear very fast when she displays evil grin. Being a hardcore lesbian she possesses an unnatural lust towards any girls she considers to be cute. As savage Komouri is as a killer, Koumori only engages sex with her potential partner when she and her mate consents mutually. But when she seduces any girls, even those who never loved same-sex before, falls under Koumori's charm so consent means little. And being a vicious serial killer she can snuff lives as if stomping bugs without any iota of hesitation, reluctance or regret. When her tongue was cleaved in two by one of her target named Yukari, instead of feeling great pain Koumori was ecstatic, realizing what great usage (albeit perverted) she can use her now cleaved tongue, indicating her being definitely not right on the head. According to Koumori herself, she had killed so many to the point she can feel 'the aura of death', a phenomenon close to precognition rather than a sixth-sense. Although preferring girls Koumori displays absolutely no mercy when they happen to be targeted criminals: Koumori stated herself that her morality has been long busted, she only strictly judges what kind of merit would her taget offer her. If the target can't offer any merit Koumori kills them. (for example Komouri sadistically toyed with Yukari, a killer maid who is one of her targets, by lopping off the killer maid's limb using Yukari's own traps against her and breaking Yukari's limbs until Miyuki, one of Komouri's lover, intervened to stop Komouri's psychotic bloodlust. In another instance Komouri brutally trampled a lead school bully to her death repeatedly despite the fact that she was a minor) As she works as National Executioner, she begins to act more and more like law enforcement official. This, coupled with her talents as great domestic tasks, good cooker, and engage only in consentual sex yet a heartless killer makes Koumori a very complex character. ''Murcielago'' Since her childhood, Kuroko had murdered approximately 715 people before being apprehended by the police. While she was awaiting her execution, the police department proposes an ultimatum to her; as she was a mass murderer, she could be used to dispose of mass murderers who were unstoppable as far as the department was concerned. As such, Kuroko avoids getting executed for her crimes, and she becomes a hitwoman who tracks down and kills mass murderers under the police department's orders. Hinako, a high school girl, partners up with Kuroko on assignments. In a throwaway comment, Hinako reveals that she had "terrible" parents that were killed in the past by Kuroko. Kuroko agreed to become an assassin in part, because it would satisfy her blood lust, taking sadistic pleasure in massacring her targets. For example, during the school bombing arc, she manipulates a student into killing the culprit, and sexually assaulting a bully. When she's not busy exterminating targets, Koumori indulges in having sexual encounters with women, as well as searching for women on dating sites. The closest thing that she has for a lover is Chiyo Yanaoka, daughter of the boss of the city's Yakuza. While she insists that she isn't a lesbian, she states that Koumori is the only exception to that rule. Gallery 244715.jpg 260769.jpg b70872ecc2927fceeba8182f4d7036b1d90b1c1b_hq.jpg|Kuroko restrained. Trivia *She resembles Rip Van Winkle of the Hellsing series, especially when she wears uniforms. Category:Protagonists Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Manga Villains Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:In Love Category:Assassins Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Perverts Category:Female Category:Abusers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Enigmatic Category:Necessary Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Rapists Category:Wealthy Category:Mercenaries Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:On & Off